I Love You
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: It has been 2 years since Echo and Co had dared him to go into that game of death... and now they suffer the consequences. Just a quick one-shot, I might make a multi-chapter story though depending on my mood. Rated K obviously. Adam and Echo for the pairing. R & R! Enjoy!


Echo's heels clicked as she walked over to the elevator of the hospital, pressing the button gently.

How did this all go so wrong? She shouldn't have dared him! It was supposed to be harmless, just a little game while they were in Japan for the school trip.

But now he's stuck here, and she has no idea what to do.

The elevator gave a quiet "ding" as she pressed the button for Floor 5, the number glowing as the elevator doors slid closed.

Her chocolate brown eyes glanced up at the numbers above the elevator doors as the elevator went up, floor by floor.

Finally she came up to Floor 5 and the doors squeaked open as she walked through, her black skirt swishing as she walked. Her creamy brown bangs were pinned behind her head revealing her puffy red eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks, and her purple sweater clung to her body.

The visitor's pass around her neck swung as she walked, looking around at the different doors for the one she was looking for.

She had finally realized her feelings for him, but she had realized too late.

Two years.

Two years in that sick game of death that had taken away the love of her life. The one of a kind guy she now imagined herself with, and wished she had only loved him sooner.

But now she may never get to tell him how she felt... it may be two years too late.

As these thoughts filled her mind tears filled her eyes that she attempted to wipe away with gloved hands.

The tears only seemed to stream down her face fast as she came up to the polished white door, her hand grasping the handle though she seemed to hesitate.

What if when she went in there, he was gone? What if he had already... What if he's...

"No Echo, don't think like that. He's still in there, I just know it." She whispered to herself, and turned the handle, pushing open the door.

Inside the pure white room was divided by a curtain, which she walked around rather hesitantly, to see the real reason she had come all this way.

The sunlight filtering in through the window shone on his face and reflected off of the NerveGear that was permanently stuck on her love's head.

Slab had attempted to take it off and suffered the consequences... they had all learned from his mistake, and suffered the pain of two losses. Derby was close to doing so but had been stopped, and what a relief it was.

His soft brown hair swept over his pale face and closed eyes, slightly covered in unnoticable freckles. His long hair had grown out to just about his shoulders and touched the blue hospital gown he wore under the blue blanket.

She sat on her knees and looked at him, taking his hands in hers.

She gently lifted a hand and brushed away his bangs, which only gave a better view of the closed eyes she hadn't seen in 2 years.

The room was completely silent save the slow beeping of the heart monitor, the only thing saying whether he was alive or not at this point.

She knows how dangerous that game is, and if he dies in there...

No! She can't think like that! He's strong. He'll make it through.

She sighed and stood up, kissing his cheek then turning and leaving the room fast before she broke down.

Before she closed the door and began walking down the hallway, she blew a kiss to him, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"I love you Adam Young..."

As she walked she was too distracted to notice a patient walking down the hall, and bumped into them, falling on the floor.

She heard a groan of pain and stood up, an apologetic glint in her eyes.

"I am so, so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She rambled on, helping him up.

His long black hair grew over his pale skin and blackish brown eyes and he seemed skinny as a toothpick.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry." His voiced seemed scratchy and unused, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Echo." She introduced herself, holding out a hand. He smiled back and shook her hand, his smile lighting up her heart, though not like her love's had.

"Kazuto. Kazuto Kirigaya."

* * *

A/N: So this is my first FanFiction for both Sword Art Online and Mr. Young! How did I do? Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Young and Sword Art Online, nor any of the feels you may have gotten while reading this FanFiction.

Also was 1 in the morning when I started typing this and it is now 2 in the morning, and I used absolutely no spell check here, so I apologize if anything in here is spelled wrong, wrong grammar, or I got some Mr. Young/ SAO facts wrong in here. I checked both Mr. Young and SAO multiple times just in case, but as I said before, it is 2 in the morning.

((I apologize for the original version of this posted, I put up the wrong thing by accident and my mind didn't register it.))

Fly On,

FanFic101Girl


End file.
